Guardian Echo
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Death is looming, she knows there is no time. So she waits for the blackness to claim her. with she ba saved by gold? ok crap summary, but don't want to give too much away. 9thdoctorRoseJack. prequel to Guardians of the Time Lords


KITG: okay, this is going to be a one shot, but will introduce a character that will feature more in the next Doctor who long Fan fiction I will write. I want to finish "pain of the soul" before I dive fully into this other. This will be an AU, but is set after boomtown. But in the follow up the doctor will not have regenerated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or any of the characters. But I do own the guardians. As I do this plot. Blah blah blah. So don't sue.

Guardians echo 

She lay upon the ground looking up at the sanguine sky above her, the lip of the cliff she had fallen down clear. She had not openly decided to plummet this path, but she willingly did it to save him, even now she saw him beginning to climb down to her, still heard her name on his lips. They had been fighting an enemy as always, but this time the Doctor had underestimated the beings lust for revenge. If he were going down, then he would take the Doctor with him. The platform had been collapsing, ready to plummet to the end of the path at which she now laid. He had shot at the Doctor, and Rose smiled in grim amusement that it looked like something James Bond would have. It looked like a tiny grappling device, some alien thread attached to it. Strong as steel. But weighed nothing. She had screamed out as it impaled her side, feeling the point expand in her flesh, un-sheathing it's spikes to never let go. And as the platform fell taking him with it, Rose was inevitable to follow, she slid across the ground, the Doctor and Jack running to try and catch her, a brush of his fingers, a cry of her name in pure terror echoed by two voices, then the brief weightlessness. Then blinding pain. She rolled over and over, falling faster than the platform. She landed hard, ribs breaking. Finally more pain as the platform caught up, the sheared points of twisted metal impaling her, the weight and force so great, that it when through her body like butter, and stuck deep into obsidian the rock below her. It amazed her that she was still conscious. But she had to be, just long enough.

She heard the skittering of rolling shingle as the Doctor and jack disturbed loose rock. The Doctor came upon her first, eyes locking on her form in abject horror. Eyes meeting hers as he crouched beside her, stroking her face. Then Jack, his gagged exclamation proving how bad she was, how torn her body must have looked, life blood leaking from her. But she knew she was going to die, so was not surprised. She looked back to the Doctor hearing Jack kneel beside her, taking her left hand in his own.

"You're going to be ok Rose, just cut you free and get you back to the TARDIS. You'll be right as rain in no time" the Doctor babbled, trying to get his sonic screwdriver out. But Rose knew they had no time. They had set the place to blow; the Doctor had said the whole mountain would go that had been why they had been running in the first place. It would take too long for him to cut her free, and take her back to the TARDIS over this terrain. She moved out a shaking hand, placing it over his.

"No Doctor" she coughed, blood flowing from the side of her mouth.

"But Rose…You…. I can't" his eyes like a frightened child.

" No time, you have… to… leave me behind… this time" her voice was just a whisper. The puddle of blood growing ever larger.

"No I can't not again…I can't kill you again" The Doctor pleaded with her, as if she could make everything go away. Rose grasped his hand as tight as she could, fingers interlaced.

"Thank you, for showing me the universe. But you have to go…Now!" as she said the last with bright determination, placing the interlaced hands over his hearts, feeling the lulling bet, then slowly withdrew her hand from his.

"No, I can't Rose, I haven't shown you enough…haven't see enough through your eyes. You made the universe seem worth something, after taking my world, but giving me you. Don't let it take you too, please" the last was such sorrow she wanted to cry, but she didn't have the luxury, they needed to go now. She turned to Jack.

"Jack, please" her voice garbled by the blood now flowing more freely to her mouth, her eyes pleading with him. He nodded, and leaned down kissing her forehead.

"Miss you Rosie" And as he came up he punched the Doctor hard, knocking the Time Lord out. Rose grimaced, but it had to be done. Jack looked back t her.

"Look…after…. him..Jack" her vision was losing focus.

"I will I promise" she could hear the tears in his voice, saw the blurred image of him sling the Doctor over his shoulder ad move as quick as he could back where the Tardis was parked. Rose lay back, awaiting her fate, her vision now becoming clearer than she ever remembered it being, seeing the moons hung in the sky, there were seven, all different colors. Looking like a rainbow flowing over the sky. A few alien birds flew past, in colors she couldn't even begin to describe, in such beauty it hurt to behold. The rocks them selves holding such beauty also, obsidian laced with alabaster, now criminally stained by her lifeblood. She found the Tardis key in her pocket, looking lovingly at it; she would miss that ship, as she would miss the Doctor and Jack. Oh how she would miss the Doctor, it was a greater pain than anyone could physically inflict on her, to lose him. If there was and afterlife, she prayed it would let her watch over him. So he would never be alone again. She held the key tight as the first explosions began, tears now falling. She looked at the key flashed and smiled sadly, they were safe, and she could sleep now. The mountain shook, heaved and pulsated, trying in vain to hold the destroying force within itself. She looked up at the gold moon in the center, one final time, her vision turning black. But she swore she saw a form of gold come from the moon, almost like gold dust…in the shape of a dragon.

It was summoned, it had not heard this song for so long. Thought them all gone in the phantasm of fire. Its heart swelled that now there might be a chance, but now was not the time. It was not safe. It knew it was not its Lord that had summoned it, but its carrier. Which was strange in itself. Not many would act out of turn, not without direction of its master. But it would do as asked. For it seemed important. It was not here fully, it could not free itself from whence it was now bound. But its spirit will answer. It spread its golden wings and flew down to the form below. It looked like gold dust, emitting a golden, warm, protecting light; it's silver eyes flashing. Now and then it discarded its mist form to coalesce looking like a winged dragon, but the form would change again like smoke in a breeze. Now it moved like mist, going over the human's body, upon reaching the metal that held her, it was enveloped by the gold dust, and then disappeared as if it never existed. Then the mist reformed and went over the body once more. The blood returned, the wounds closed and bones mended. The gold mist moved, retaking its form looking down at the sleeping human. A ghost of a smile graced what appeared to be a face in the mist, a dragon snout, and long golden neck. It looked up as the mountain screamed its demise, unable to hold any longer. The dust picked her up in ghost talons, spreading its wings and taking to the sky. It disappeared, not too unlike entering a space-time vortex…

Jack carried the unconscious form of the Doctor back to the Tardis. He could see through the monitor, the first explosions. He started to set the Tardis, to get them away from here. He heard a groan as the Doctor rose from the place on the floor Jack had left him. The Doctors eyes searched for Rose, upon seeing no sign of her his eyes locked onto the sad brown of jacks. It was then he realized what had happened. His face set like pure rage as he saw Jack preparing them to move, leaving Rose behind.

"No." it was quiet at first, but as he clenched his fist, and looked deep into Jacks, ice blue set in sharp abandonment of all else but rose "NO!" he ran at Jack, fist raised ready to swing, jack moved out the way, the Doctor over stepping in his blind rage. Jack reached the leaver, to get them in flight. But the Doctor tackled him to the ground, they rolled, Jack pushing the Doctor away to make one desperate grabbed for the leaver. He won this goal however bitter. Then he was fighting with the Doctor again, so he could not stop the flight of the Tardis until they were free of this planet. The Doctor was punching him, trying to get past, but Jack gave as good as he got, until at last they both kneeled on the floor, breathless. The Tardis now too far from Rose to save her. He looked to the Doctor, Fists pressed to the grilled floor, head down. His whole body shaking, it was then Jack heard the broken sob, tears falling to the Tardis floor. His now joined the Doctors.

"Why?….."

"We had to Doc, we couldn't save her"

"You didn't even try! You let her bleed to death, she made me save you, but you are a coward, only out to save your own skin" Deep down the Doctor knew he was wrong, but he didn't care. He needed to make someone feel the pain he felt.

"You don't know her as much as you thought you did" voice in cold refrain

"What!"

"You think she would want us both to die, to have an universe without a Time Lord because of her?"

"To hell with the universe, it can burn for all I care. It took my people from me, then gave me Rose, gave me hope that the universe was worth something. Seeing it through her eyes, it was like I was out here for the first time. But now it's even taken her from me. How dare it, after all I have had to sacrifice to it, to stop it turning into a place of pain, misery and pure evil. But it doesn't want to be saved. It wants to burn, so let it. And you along with It." he turned from Jack, Jack felt no anger at the Doctors words directed at him now, seeing the now fully broken from before him. He watched the Doctor leave the console room, the Tardis re-arranging the halls so it lead directly to Roses bedroom. The Doctor closed the door to the universe, swallowed in his pain for a human ape…..

The Tardis slowed, sensing the approaching form, inside the dark control room, the gold dust burst in, still in its dragon from, great wings beating out to steady itself on it's hind legs so it could gently place the sleeping human on the floor. It stepped back slightly so it could place its forelegs upon the grilled floor, it making no sound as it made contact. The dust glittered as it folded its great wings and studied its surroundings. It bowed before The Tardis console, now recognizing that which had summoned it. It knew this Tardis, as it knew its owner. And it's heart swelled, then plummeted. Too much past to over come, it was not yet time. It talked with the Tardis. Telling it not to inform it's owner, not yet. The Tardis asked why, that he deserved to know, it's anger at the gold dust form apparent. Accusation plain. It asked to be trusted, great danger where it dwelled, but all not lost. The Tardis would know in time, as it always did. The Tardis did not like, but agreed for now, for the creature bringing back the human. The creature stated she must be important to its master. The Tardis confirmed that she was. The golden dragon form turned to Rose as she moaned, then snapped its head back as it head approaching footsteps. Rose had enough time, in semi awake state to see the dragon become a ball of gold, glittering mist, and evaporate as if it never existed, seeming like a dream. The Doctor walked in, not taking anything in as he walked up to the console, running a loving hand over it's surface, it was only when he saw movement to his right did he see. He stood gob smacked a moment as Rose pushed herself into as a sitting position, face bewildered. She saw him and rose to her feet.

"How did I get here?"

"Are you real?" the Doctors voice was so quiet she hardly heard him. She stood before him, reaching out a hand to lace with his.

"Yes I'm real" she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug, reminding her of the time in the church. She didn't know how long they stood like that, each breathing in the others scent. Making sure this wasn't a dream. The doctor pulled away first, his huge grin plastered on his face, making her giggle.

"Fantastic!….JACK!" he yelled down the hallways. They waited a moment, and then the dejected form of jack came into the room, supporting one hell of a black eye. He saw Rose then ran, grabbing her and swinging her round the room.

"ROSIE!" he laughed hugging her. "But how..?" he looked at the Doctor but the Doctor just shook his head.

"Wasn't me, come on lets get a cup of Tea, and talk."

Ten minutes later found them in the Tardis Kitchen, each nursing a hot cup of tea.

"What happened Rose?" the Doctor asked gently, Rose's face set in reflective concentration.

"I was laying there, Jack had knocked you out, and got you safe as I wanted. I had the Tardis key I my hand, feeling the warmth go cold, as it flashed, showing you leaving" the Doctor reached a Hand across, lacing his fingers with hers, giving her support, and giving some to himself.

"I'm sorry" Rose looked to him.

"For what?"

"I left you, alone, to die. I couldn't save you"

"Oh Doctor, I don't blame you, we never made any promises, I knew the danger. So don't and don't blame Jack for what he did. I bet it was you who gave him that shiner" she gave him an exasperated smile. He looked sheepish a moment. Then turned to Jack

"Sorry Jack, for the eye, and what I said"

"It's ok Doc, I know why you did it, I would have done the same" an understanding passed between them.

"So Rosie, what happened next." He smirked, using the nickname she hated.

"Don't make me give you another black eye…anyway. I felt so tired, and my eyes began to close, I remember looking to the gold moon, and seeing something come from it, like smoke at first, then it seemed to make a shape,."

"A shape of what?" the Doctor asked

"A gold dragon, like those old king Arthur tales. Then I must have passed out, I woke up here, and I swear I saw it again, standing by the console, then it was like smoke again, then it jus disappeared." Roses face scrunched up in confusion. She looked to the Doctor, thinking it must have been a hallucination. But his face seemed serious. "It was probably an hallucination." She added.

"But how did you get here, and completely healed" Jack asked.

"Do you think it could have been something?" she asked turning to the Doctor.

"No, because what it might have been has gone, destroyed"

"Maybe one survived" she knew he meant the time war.

"No, they are all gone, or the Tardis would know, she's programmed to find them" his voice quiet

"Perhaps it was a guardian angel" Rose took a sip of her tea, as the Doctor "hummed" in distracted agreement. Then his face broke into his manic grin, the conversation forgotten.

"Right lets get some sleep, then how does feudal Japan sound?" Rose smiled.

"Fantastic…"

And in its place of imprisonment, the Guardian waited, for time to come to fruitition……

The End…..for now.

KITG: ok, there you go, hope you like. It really a taster, the full fan fic will be called "Guardians of the Time Lords" but I want to complete "pain of the soul" before I start it. So keep your eyes pealed for it. Please review. See you in time


End file.
